When a user sits on a normal commode, the water tank is always placed behind the user and all of the user's weight is supported by a narrow area that is the seating assembly of the commode. Therefore, the pressure build up in the user's lower body is more than negligible. Extended sitting—over 15 minutes—on a normal commode creates pain to the user's lower body along the contact area with the seat. For an overweight user or a user who suffers from constipation and hemorrhoids, these normal commodes provide great pain. Some commodes are modified to support patients who have difficulty in moving. However, those modified commodes do not eliminate the inconvenience for the users who suffer from such aforementioned ailments. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a commode that provides a convenient and compatible resting time not only to the users who are suffering from the ailments mentioned above but also to all other users.
1. Field of the Invention
Current application relates to a combination of a commode chair and a water tank, more particularly, to a new commode chair with enhanced user support for reducing pressure concentration points on the lower body of a user while providing enhanced support of the upper body of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,705 to Zephier illustrates a commode chair with enhanced user support for reducing pressure concentration points on the body of the user while providing enhanced support of the body of the user. The commode chair includes a commode chair for enhancing sitting comfort on a commode, and which includes a seat assembly, a support assembly, and a bladder. The seat assembly supports the buttocks of a user, and comprises a platform having an upper surface and a lower surface. The support assembly is mounted on the platform assembly for engaging an upper rim portion of the bowl portion of a commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,133 to Fletcher illustrates a toilet aid, for use on an ordinary water closet/toilet fitted with an ordinary lift up toilet seat, which aid comprises an overseat supported on an annular or part annular pneumatically inflatable bag assembly, and is characterized in that flexible locating means is attached to a bottom part of the bag assembly so as to be foldable or bendable to extend beneath the toilet seat to locate the bag assembly on the toilet seat for pneumatically raising and lowering the overseat relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,645 to Fossum, et al. illustrates a device for providing support for a user seated on a commode and comprising a substantially U-shaped framework attached to a wall behind the commode includes a pair of elongated horizontal members joined by a crossbar and having legs at its forward corners. The framework is rotated through substantially 90. degree, to rest with its legs on the floor in front of the commode. A padded tray is slidably mounted on and rotatable with the horizontal members of the framework and is moved closely adjacent to the user when the user is seated on the commode. When not in use, the device is rotated upward, folded against the wall, and secured to the wall by a clip. The device is preferably made of polyvinyl chloride pipe and the tray is covered with a sheet of plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,671 to Kearns illustrates toilet seat assembly is provided having a seat that is pivotably supported at its forward end for swinging movement between substantially horizontal and upwardly inclined positions. A power lift mechanism is incorporated in the assembly and is selectively operable by the user to pivot the seat and support the seat in a desired position for assisting the user in moving between seated and standing positions. The power lift mechanism includes an expandible bladder of the bellows disposed at the rear of the seat assembly between a base structure adapted to be secured on the top of a toilet bowl and the pivoted seat that is also mounted on the base structure. A fluid control system is coupled with the expandible bladder and adapted to be connected with a source of pressurized fluid and has a manually actuated control valve operable by the user to permit admission of pressurized fluid into the bladder to cause its expansion and upward pivoting of the seat or to permit outflow of fluid from the bladder resulting in construction of the bladder and pivoting of the seat towards a horizontal position.
None of the prior art illustrates a commode that can reduce the pressure build up in the lower body of the user drastically by resting the whole upper body of the user on the water tank.